Mimpi yang terwujud
by Imorz
Summary: Kei terlalu menutup mata dan Kuroo yang menyadarkannya. Untuk Hearty's KuroTsuki Week.


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

Mimpi yang terwujud © Imorz

Kei terlalu menutup mata dan Kuroo yang menyadarkannya.

{ _Hearty's Kurotsuki Week: Day_ 4— _Dream_ }

* * *

Tsukishima Kei pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang malaikat. Memakai pakaian serba putih, menyandang sepasang sayap besar dengan bulu-bulu putih dan tangkai emas, memiliki kekuatan magis yang dapat menyelamatkan setiap manusia. Kei ingin menjadi seperti itu. Adalah mimpi terbesarnya ketika masih berumur jagung.

Ia ingat dinding-dinding kamar berisi tempelan kertas bergambar dirinya sedang terbang dan mengayunkan tongkat ajaib. Di sekitarnya diberi tambahan bintang-bintang imajiner. Kei dan Ibunya kerap tersenyum lucu dengan hasil karya itu.

Sekarang Kei tahu bahwa tidak semua mimpi bisa menjadi kenyataan. Kadang kala mimpi akan tetap menjadi mimpi belaka. Tersimpan rapat di dalam kotak bernama angan-angan. Entah di mana kuncinya berada. Mungkin hilang dan berkarat di telan kenyataan hidup. Ia tahu mimpinya terlalu rapuh untuk bersanding dengan kejamnya kehidupan.

Usia dua lima ke atas kurang pas rasanya untuk kembali memperjuangkan mimpi masa kecil. Kau akan tetap membiarkannya mengisi kenangan masa lalu dan menjadikan mereka bahan pembicaraan ketika topik nostalgia bertajuk 'Mengenang Masa Kecil' diajukan. Tapi Kei hanya akan menjadikan mimpinya sebuah rahasia. Ia tidak ingin siapa pun tahu.

"Kei, bangun."

Kei merasakan seseorang meraba wajahnya. Mengeluskan ibu jari pada garis mata yang basah. Alis mengerut heran. Pelan-pelan membuka kelopak.

"Kuroo- _san_?"

Di matanya, Kuroo memasang ekspresi berbeda. Ujung jembatan alis naik khawatir.

"Kau menangis, sayang." Kening saling bertemu, "Mimpi buruk?"

Kei lupa ia bermimpi apa. Semuanya mengabur ketika ribuan cahaya memasuki retina. Segalanya menjadi hilang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku menangis?"

Kuroo mengangguk kecil. Ia menjauh, "Ini masih pukul tiga. Kembalilah tidur."

"Kenapa kau masih bangun?"

"Tadi ke toilet sebentar."

Kei merengkuh, menelusup di balik ceruk leher dan menekan dada lawannya, "Aku tidak yakin bisa kembali tidur." Ia berpejam, "Aku takut kembali menangis."

Kuroo memainkan rambut pirangnya. Dadanya naik turun gugup.

"Apa yang membuatmu risau?"

Kei menggeleng.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Sekarang kita sudah menjadi satu, jangan ada rahasia di antara kita, Kei."

"Terkadang kepekaanmu menjengkelkan."

Kuroo merengut, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menangis seperti tadi, itu menyakiti hatiku. Perasaanku padamu tidak main-main, Kei."

Kei tersenyum. Ia membuka mata. Telunjuknya bermain-main pada tubuh Kuroo. Membentuk garis-garis vertikal pada leher seolah-olah menulisi. Pundak juga tak luput, dielusnya hingga menyentuh otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Lengan Kuroo dimainkan seperti jeli, ditekan-tekan lucu. Bibir Kei mengerucut.

Kelopak Kuroo mengerjap cepat. Diam-diam merona malu.

"Aku pernah bermimpi menjadi malaikat. Menyelamatkan orang-orang dari jalan gelap dan menuntunnya pada kebaikan. Terbang dengan sayap-sayapku. Mataku punya kekuatan super yang bisa melihat dari jarak jauh." Pundaknya bergidik, telunjuk masih bermain-main, kini di dada, "Imajinasi masa kecil. Mungkin aku kebanyakan menonton kartun. Waktu itu aku benar-benar ingin sekali menjadi malaikat. Bodoh."

Kei menjauh. Kedua bola mata saling bersitatap.

"Mungkin aku menangis karena dua hal. Karena mimpiku terlalu tinggi atau aku yang sekarang menyadarkan Kei kecil bahwa mimpi-mimpi itu tidak akan pernah terwujud padanya." Ia terkekeh, "Maaf, Kuroo- _san_. Pembicaraan ini sangat kekanakan sekali."

Semua orang pernah punya mimpi. Ada yang terwujud dengan kerja keras ada pula yang terwujud karena keberuntungan. Mimpi Kei tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dengan kerja keras atau keberuntungan pun, mimpi itu tidak akan pernah terkabul. Selain tidak masuk akal, dunia juga tidak akan menghendaki.

Bunyi jarum detik seakan berdentang sangat nyaring pada pukul tiga. Tetes air dari wadah wastafel mengikuti. Sesekali ada deguman kendaraan lewat dari luar. Bunyi-bunyian terkesan saling menyahut.

Kuroo merengkuh Kei erat. Tangannya mengusapi punggungnya, setengah bermain-main. Matanya terpejam sementara Kei mengamati kontur wajahnya yang sempurna. Meski ada warna gelap di bawah mata dan kesan lelah. Kuroo Tetsurou masih memegang teguh aura ketampanan.

"Kata siapa mimpimu tidak terwujud?"

Kei tahu napasnya mendadak memburu.

Matanya terbuka. Tatap itu jatuh lurus selaras dengan Kei yang tercekat. Ia masih suka terpana dengan irisnya. Tidak lupa ia suka dibuat linglung dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hari ini, detik ini. Kau sudah menjadi malaikat seutuhnya, Kei."

Kei tidak berkedip.

"Kau malaikat yang diturunkan khusus untukku seorang. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya." Tangannya naik membelai kepala, "Kau telah menuntunku pada satu hal. Apa itu? Kebahagiaan. Ucapanku ini memang sangat klise sekali tapi, sebenarnya kau telah menjadi malaikat bahkan sebelum kau dilahirkan ke dunia."

Tangan Kei tergerak. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, jangan menangis lagi." Kuroo mendekat. "Sini, biar kucium bibirmu."

Mungkin memang benar, Kei saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu ditipu semua kemustahilan. Memberikan sugesti palsu pada kerja otaknya.

Ciuman Kuroo adalah kelemahan tongkat ajaibnya. Refleksi bintang-bintang berjatuhan, digantikan oleh burung-burung camar menari di tepi pantai. Pasirnya berwarna merah muda seperti pipi Kei. Airnya mengempas lembut, menyeret pasir-pasir tadi ke dalam birunya. Kei bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali mengunjungi pantai ini.

Lembutnya denting piano. Halusnya gesekan biola. Renyahnya petikan gitar. Adalah representasi dari ciuman Kuroo yang memabukkan. Kei hanyut. Di tepi pantai Kuroo menyalakan musik-musik tadi dan mengajaknya naik ke atas kapal feri.

Kei tersentak, ia tertawa kecil di sela ciuman. Kuroo menjauh sedikit.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau memiliki pasangan yang jago ciuman juga salah satu mimpiku."

"Kecil-kecil sudah punya mimpi mesum begitu."

"Tidak. Aku memikirkannya ketika pertama kali melihatmu."

"Dan satu lagi mimpimu yang terkabul, wahai malaikatku."

Kei menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Cium aku lagi."

"Kalau sampai pagi kita tidur tidak apa, kan?"

Ah. Kei mengerti.

"Terserah. Tapi cium aku dulu,lebih lama."

Alis Kuroo terangkat satu.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga punya mimpi untuk menciummu sampai akhir hidupku."

"Itu mengerikan!"

Pipi Kuroo dicubit melar. "Aduh! Aduh! Aku hanya bercanda!"

Kei maju lebih dulu mengecup.

"Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroo menelungkup pipi Kei. Ibu jari mengelus bibir bawahnya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kita mulai berciuman lagi? Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Ya ampun. Kalau mau cium ya cium saja."

Malam itu, Kei tahu seluruh mimpi-mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
